Whiskey?
by Loving SPN TW And TVD
Summary: Sam get's ill during a hunt, meaning you have to share a bed with Dean who is insanely in love with you! Not that you know this R&R guys! Enjoy! (Reader insert)


A/N: Please let me know what you think guys! R&R

* * *

This had been a very long and tiring hunt, for all three of you, all of you just wanted to crash. Plus on top of everything else Sam wasn't exactly on his best game either, he'd already had to camp out in the rain and unfortunately Sam had a gaping hole above his head, that none of you had noticed in the dead of night while you'd been setting it up.

Even though it sucked you had to wait out some werewolves, who were holed up in an otherwise abandoned house, Dean had insisted that he left the impala back at the motel, because it stuck out like a sore thumb, of course he was right but that really didn't help poor Sam.

After finally finishing the hunt, which hadn't been easy, to start with because there were at least ten of them in the end, you'd only been expecting half that many thanks to the hunters who had swapped their hunt with you. On top of all of that now you had to walk all the way back to the motel, in the poring rain which didn't exactly lift anyone's spirits.

Dean had ended up carrying most of the camping stuff, as well as some of the weapons, while you managed as many weapons as you could at once Sam was trying his best, you really did feel bad for him you were pretty sure he had the flu. You were all tired and aching and would kill for a hot shower, you promised Sam you would force him into bed when you got back, and get him anything that he needed.

You were at least on your final stretch of walking, when you suddenly slipped over in the muddy wet grass squeal of surprise leaving your lips on impact, Sam and Dean both stopped immediately spinning around to see what had happened.

"Y/N, please let me carry more" Sam sniffed, flicking the wet hair from his face.

"I'm okay Sam, you can barely walk now, just give me a minute" you said gratefully but a little sympathetically, the poor guy was probably feeling useless.

Dean bent down offering you a hand up, but slipped over himself when you took it and attempted to get up, landing on his ass and falling back onto his back, pulling you down with him so you landed in his lap, falling further when he fell on his back your hands landing just above his head. His hands on your hips to stop you falling further as your hands slipped in the mud, with little to no traction beneath you.

"Shit Dean are you okay" you ask him, trying you best to hold in the laugh you want to let loose.

"Son of a bitch!" he growls.

Sam does his best to help you to your feet, you turn to Dean once your legs are stable offering him your hand to help him up, finally your all standing just hoping to god you wont fall again.

"Screw it, i give up, just leave everything except the weapons here, i'm not falling over all the way back" you huff throwing anything that isn't weapons onto the floor.

"It's a plan" Dean grumbles, tossing most of the stuff he's holding to the floor on top of your stuff.

Then Dean proceeded to take most of the weapons from you, ignoring your protests insisting you were okay, handing you a few and telling you to deal with it, he started to walk again leaving you and Sam lagging behind a bit.

"You doing okay there Sam" you asked him as particularly hard gust of wind whipped past you both, almost knocking you off balance again and Sam sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time, groaning to himself he looked over at you.

"I'll be better when we get back to be honest Y/N" he sighed tiredly.

"I know big guy, not long now" you smiled sympathetically.

"The parking lot is just over this hill" Dean shouts back at you both, shouting so you can hear him through the heavy rain and strong wind. He's not even that far ahead really either, it just seemed that way, you and Sam bumping into each other as you walked side by side, doing your very best to not just give up.

Walking down the hill was twice as bad as it would be normally, You and Sam narrowly missed slamming into Dean's back as you came hurtling down behind him, and falling over for the third time. Dean's already at the impala by the before you know it, and he's slinging all three duffel bags across his body, quickly shutting the trunk behind him, you were all sharing the same room with two king beds.

Making your way through the door shortly after Dean, Sam quickly headed straight for the bathroom, right after he took his bag for the chair where his brother had tossed them moment earlier, on the armchair in the corner of the room. You grabbed a towel from your duffel it was one you'd brought with you from the bunker, Standing in the corner of the room on the opposite to Dean behind the sofa.

You tossed your sweater to the floor shortly followed by your plaid shirt, "Sorry Dean, can't wait for Sam to cold" You stuttered shivering all over, kicking off your shoes and pulling off your socks.

"Sure Y/N i'll, um i'll just stand over here and do the same" he uttered, his voice catching in his throat a little as he noticed you pulling your vest slowly up your body, he cleared his throat and quickly turned around, swallowing hard he starting undressing himself trying his best not to look in the mirror on the wall, which was a perfect view of you.

Dean cursed himself as his eyes flickered up to it unable to stop himself, briefly watching you as you shimmied your jeans down your toned legs, bending over to pull them the rest of the way off, he gulped hard shaking his head and turning his attention back to the floor in front of him. Hating himself a little for checking you out, there wasn't a chance in hell you felt for him the way he did about you.

You wrapped your towel around you when you finally got your jeans off, using the towel to cover you just in case Sam came out, because you were sure that Dean wasn't looking, you tossed your bra to the floor as well, hearing his belt buckle clang to the floor, you quickly grabbed an over-sized t-shirt from your duffel. It happened to be one of Dean's that you'd borrowed about a month back.

Draping your towel over one of the chairs in the kitchen/dining room, you realized this shirt was a little shorter than you remember, it just about covered the underside of your ass, you just shrugged it off after all it was only to sleep in after all. Sam came out from the bathroom in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt, sniffling and sneezing his way over to the bed closest to the bathroom door.

"You'd better share with Dean tonight Y/N" Sam sniffed.

"Okay sure Sam" you smiled at the younger Winchester, you quickly turned to look at Dean. "I mean i could just take the sofa if you want Dean" you said a little awkwardly, secretly hoping he didn't want you to sleep on the sofa because it looked as uncomfortable as a bed of nails.

"Um no Y/N, it's fine" Dean spoke quietly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck but now you thought about it that was quieter than you'd ever heard him speak, he slipped himself under the duvet and comforter.

"You doing okay Sammy" you asked sympathetically, walking over to his bed where he lay wrapped tightly in every available heat source, his entire body physically shivering and shaking.

"Y..y..yeah Y/N i'm g..good, just can't get warm" he said the best he could while his teeth chattered.

"I'll turn the heat up for you yeah" you offered.

"Please" he sniffed, offering you a weak smile.

"Okay anything else, do you want a coffee or anything" you offer peering down at him.

Sam chuckles lightly, as another shiver runs through his body, "I'm okay Y/N really, just go to bed, you don't wanna end up like me" he sniffed, moaning as he held onto his head in both of his hands.

"Okay, it's not a problem Sam really, i don't mind if you need anything just ask" you offer kindly, with a small smile on your lips.

"Thank you" he answers before rolling over to hug his pillow to his chest.

You sigh as you walk away from him, you can't help but feel bad for the poor guy though. Reaching into the fridge you grab three water bottles, shutting the fridge you turn to head to bed but walk into something solid. You look up and you're met with Dean's green eyes, looking down at you, he gives you an awkward smile "Sorry" he almost whispers next to you.

"S'Okay Dean" you smile handing him one of the water bottles you were holding.

"Thanks Y/N" he nods, a small smile on his lips.

You smile back squeezing his arm as you walk around him to turn the heat up for Sam, before heading back over to the bed you were sharing tonight. Placing a bottle on Sam's nightstand before you get into bed yourself, but when you turn round to get in bed Dean's laying on the only side not against the wall. So that now your forced to crawl over him unless he actually moves, "Can't you move over Dean" you huff in annoyance at him, as he lays with his head propped up with his arm.

"Nope sorry, can't sleep on that side" he smirks at you, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Oh come on Dean, seriously" you moan, that cocky smirk on his face hardly helping matters either.

"Nope sorry sweetheart, guess you'll have to get in another way then" he winks.

Although it really is quite obvious that he's anything but sorry right now, you get an idea in your head that never would of been there before tonight, but screw it if he could be an arse well so could you. "Okay Dean" you smile sweetly, clearly not giving him the reaction that he had expected, in fact he all but frowns at you. Until he catches onto what you're wearing.

"Nice shirt" he chuckles, and that annoying smirk is back again, as he nods his head towards it.

"This" you smile back, lifting the hem a little higher than necessary.

"Yeah looks um looks good on you" he admits, clearing his throat briefly, his eyes catching a glimpse of your panties underneath.

"Thanks" you smirk, trying not to show him just how much that huskier voice effects you, the look he's giving you really isn't helping the way you're feeling either.

You lick your lips eyes on his as your tongue crosses over them, you crawl up onto the bed narrowly avoiding Dean's long legs, you crawl into the space left next to the wall. Pulling the duvet and comforter you make sure that you have to lean quite far, so that your t-shirt pulls up and hangs around your waist, as you pull back the covers for you to get under, you hear Dean groan behind you and the bed shift slightly.

Smiling to yourself you crawl under the covers, "Dean" you moan his name lightly, he grunts behind you and you take it that he's heard you, "Light off please" you say with a fake over exaggerated yawn, tucking your arm under you pillow to look at him.

"Oh yeah sure sweetheart" Dean says leaning over to flick the light off, as he does you catch the way his back muscles move under the skin, flexing and rolling you swallow thickly, realizing that you're in bed with a shirtless Dean Winchester. Who you had just flaunted your ass at, you had no idea where all of this was coming from, yeah sure you'd flirted before in the past, but this was different and he'd never had that look in eyes before.

You could already hear Sam snoring louder than he usually does, thanks to whatever kind of cold he'd caught. You closed your eyes and tried to shut everything out, so you could try and get some sleep, but just like every other time it didn't work, you always had trouble sleeping away from the bunker.

At least ten minutes had passed and you weren't even feeling tired, you turned again hoping that trying the other side would help in some way, so that now you were facing Dean again. "Hey Y/N, you still up" Dean asked his voice deeper than usual and he makes you jump a little in surprise.

"Um yeah , i'm still up. Still not great at getting any sleep outside of the bunker" You confess to him, just about able to see his features thanks to the moonlight that was shinning through the curtains.

"Yeah i noticed" he said with an understanding smile, you notice how the line of his jaw looks more defined in this light, the stubble a little more obvious.

"How about you, why are you still up?" you ask softly eyes watching his face, he sighed quietly to himself, running a hand over his face.

"Guess that i'm just running on adrenaline, when we're finished a hunt i get like this on the big ones, probably why i either need to get black out drunk or take a girl back from the bar" he smirked at you, but you could see the trouble running through his face. Making sure to keep your voices low so as to now wake Sam up, he would need that sleep after all it might help.

"Maybe i can help you with that" You smiled your tongue running over you bottom lip, wiggling your eyebrows suggestively at him, as your eyes locked, you watch Dean's Adam's apple visibly bob up and down as he took your words in, copying your action his own lip jutting out across his plum lip.

"Oh yeah, how so" he smirked eyes scanning your face, flicking down to your lips before they returned to look into yours.

"Yeah, iv'e got a good bottle of whiskey iv'e been saving, wanna share?" you smirk back.

"Oh um yeah sure, i just grab it" he nods a bit awkwardly, which isn't missed by you, you just hoped you didn't push that to far.

Dean clears his throat avoiding looking you in the eyes at that moment, swinging his legs off of the bed he flicks the light on again. Rubbing his eyes thanks to the sudden evasion of light, you yourself have to blink a few times to focus on his retreating back, you can't help but notice just how fitted those boxers are, as they cling to his peachy bum "Thanks Dean" you smile at him as he turns to look at you.

As he bends to pick the bottle up, you realize that you're actually staring but you really couldn't give a shit, especially not as he stands again and runs his fingers threw his hair, you hold back a whimper at the way he looks and everything about him, just how well those boxers hug everywhere perfectly, he stands holding the large bottle in his hand, his eyes looking it over, his arms great in a shirt but holy shit balls he really is physical perfection in every way everywhere.

You groan as you realize you need to get up anyway, you really need to go to the toilet, it might be a good thing at the moment anyway, you sigh to yourself as you almost run to the bathroom. After you wash your hands when suddenly you turn the tap again, it bursts the top of the tap flying off, and water spraying everywhere, you squeal loudly in surprise, as the water begins soaking you and the entire bathroom, shouting Dean's name he doesn't come right away so you scream it again.

All of a sudden Dean comes flying threw the door and almost falls over, closing the door behind him in hopes Sam wouldn't wake up however unlikely, "Jesus Y/N, what the hell happened" he says half laughing.

"I don't know, don't laugh Dean! it just flew off" you exclaim, trying to avoid the spray of water still flying from the tap.

Dean smiled to himself shaking his head, after a few minutes of Dean being at the sink it stopped spraying water at you both, "There" he smirked turning to look at you, great and now he's hotter you sighed to yourself, watching as the water droplets rolled over his body, while his hair was dripping. You shook yourself trying not to look and threw your hands in the air exasperated.

"Great and now i look like a drowned rat" you groaned, doing your best to sound annoyed, though your not sure if you'd taken your eyes off of him yet or not, you just hoped that he hadn't noticed.

Dean stepped closer to you shaking his head softly smiling down at you, moving the hair out of your face, you looked up at him not missing how the water droplets rolled down his cheeks, up this close you could see all the freckles scattering his cheeks and across his nose, you licked your lips as you looked up at him trying not to fall under his spell, noticing the way he was looking at you wasn't much different than you had been looking at him.

"What're you up to Dean" you breathed, he stepped closer still.

"You don't realize the effect that you have on me, Y/N" he almost growled, another small step closer to you and you gulped nervously and stepped back, you bumped into the wall leaving you nowhere to go, but did you really want to get away.

"I..i don't know w..what you mean Dean" you stuttered nervously, holding your breath when his hands took hold of your hips lightly, your breathing was now a little heavy, as he pulled your hips forward and pushed his own towards you, his nose brushing against yours and his lips a mere breath away from your own.

"Want me to back off" he whispered against your lips, you shook your head did you hell, his lips turned up into a smirk against yours, "Need you to say it baby" he whispered not moving.

"No, i really don't Dean" you whimpered against him.

"Have i mentioned, just how fucking sexy you look in my clothes" he groaned against your lips, still un-moving, your stomach was twisting into the most amazing feeling knots. Your words failed you and you just whimpered desperately against his lips, pushing your hips forward in his grip, his own arousal pressing tightly between your stomachs.

Dean brushed a barely there soft kiss over your lips, your hands landed on his hips, to keep his body close and pull him closer while helping keep you upright, you didn't realize how much you wanted and needed him before tonight, tilting your head you pressed a full kiss on his lips, your lips covering one another perfectly, both of you moaning into the kiss as Dean took control from you and you let him, his tongue begging for entry you let him he groaned at your obedience.

You both pulled away from one another to catch your breath, rest your hands and head against his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall underneath you. Dean locked his hands around your wrists, you looked up at him seeing the lust in his eyes, he dragged your hands slowly up his body you could feel all his muscles ripple under your touch, he urged you to wrap them around his neck, so you did just that running your finger tips through the hair at the back of his head.

"Everything okay sweetheart" he checked breathlessly, his eyes scanning your face for signs of regret, the pad of his thumb rubbing softly over your cheek, you slipped your hands further into his hair and pulled his head down towards your lips, he moaned enthusiastically when your lips met again, picking you up your wrapped your legs around his waist.

"Here" you moaned against his lips, not sure yourself if it was a question or not.

"Shirt off now" Dean growled back against your lips, dropping you back to the floor carefully, you quickly pulled Dean's large t-shirt from your body, tossing it to the floor, making a squelching noise as it hit the floor tiles. Leaving you in just a pair of skimpy black lacy panties, your eyes met again the need to touch you again obvious on Dean's face. "Damn" Dean groaned in appreciation.

You ran your teeth over your bottom lip as you took Dean in, in all of his glory full lips that were begging to be sucked on, those green eyes with such intense heat behind them, his hair wet and messed up from you fingers running threw it, the perfect strong and toned hunters body, strong arm you could hold onto while he rocked your world. You couldn't believe you hadn't noticed just how flawless he was before now, your eyes skipped down to those bow legs and the sizable bulge now in his boxers.

You stalked towards him like a hunter and their prey, pushing him against the wall finding confidence you didn't know you had, you dropped to your knees in front of him, your fingers tucked into the elastic waist band of his boxers, pulling it back and down over that perfect ass and cock. Until they fell the rest of the way on ther own, leaving Dean to kick them off to the side, you ran your hands up his legs feeling the muscles twitch under your palms.

Licking your lips as you finally took him into your hand, eyes on his as you pumped him a few times in your hand, he tossed his head back against the wall his lips parting, and his hips leaving the wall now and then, as he pushed himself into your hand. You couldn't stop thinking about just how sexy he was when he let himself go like this, you flicked the tip of your tongue over the red head of his cock, which was leaking with pre-come.

Naturally he tasted delicious, you moan as you slip him slowly into your mouth, moaning around him as you bob you head up and down, pumping what wouldn't fit in your mouth. Dean's hands gripped at your hair tightly, "Fuck Y/N, just like that so good" he moaned as you took him a little deeper, his head hitting the back of your throat.

"Fuck i can't" he groaned helplessly, pulling your head back by your hair, forcing you to your feet he pressed his lips down onto yours again, as soon as he was able too kissing you possessively.

You pulled his head back to whisper against his lips, "Dean, fuck me already, i can't take anymore" you whimpered desperately, he smirked at you as you wrapped your arms around his neck again, like he had encouraged you too earlier, you pushed up on your tip toes to kiss him along his cheek to his ear, tugging at his ear lobe with your teeth. "Please baby, i'll be a good girl" you purred, pressing your lips to his ear.

Grabbing onto his hair your rest your foreheads together, Dean rips your panties from your body easily leaving you both completely naked, breathing each other in his hands go to your ass gripping it tightly, in his large calloused hands lifting you up again you wrapped your legs around his waist, holding you between him and the wall.

One of his hands snaked its way between you bodies, shifting you both so he could get better access, he ran two fingers threw your folds, "So wet sweetheart, is that all for me" he chuckled darkly into your neck, as he slipped them both inside you, hitting the best parts inside you making you whimper his name as you clung to him tightly, his thumb rubbing small circles over your clit a few times as you started moaning into his shoulder.

You were trying your best to keep the noises to a minimum, with Sam being on the other side of the door, you tensed your legs around Dean's back trying to get enough leverage to get more friction against him. Dean however wasn't having any of it shifting you both again, he pulled his fingers out of you and sucked them between his lips, moaning around his fingers keeping eye contact with you as he dragged them back out slowly.

Taking both of your hips in his hands, he roughly lifted your body and lined you up with his rock hard throbbing cock, sliding himself through your folds a few times bumping against your clit as he went, Dean bit down on your bottom lip while his fingers dug roughly into your ass. "Ready" he whispered huskily against your lips.

"Yes Dean" you murmured nervously against his lips, as you felt his head push past your tight wet opening, your nails sinking into his shoulders as your breathing picked as he filled you perfectly, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears as your blood rushed threw your veins.

"You okay baby" he breathed against your neck, feeling you tense in his arms.

"I'm good Dean, just move please" you moaned impatiently.

Dean pulled almost all the way out of you kissing along your neck, his hips snapping back up quickly pushing back inside you both of you groaning, his hips picking up a steady rhythm hard and slow, your head fell back against the wall, giving Dean more unrestricted access to your neck. Your legs tightened around him further, as he sped his pace up, you lifted your head to watch him move. He rested his forehead on yours, your noses bumping now and again as you kept noticing a look in his eyes, one of pure adoration covering his face, he couldn't take his eyes off of you and you never wanted him too.

You could of sworn you'd never seen him look at you like that before, Sam had always joked about it but you just laughed it off you never thought he was being serious. You kissed him softly closing your eyes, holding his face in your hands, thumbs brushing over the bristle and soft freckled skin between he was so damn beautiful, you knew he was hot but this was different, your eyes locked again as you pull away from each other to breathe.

"Oh shit, Dean" you breathed desperately trying to hold yourself back.

"You close Y/N" he groaned knowingly.

"Yeah baby, yeah, so close" you whimpered, feeling the coil get impossibly tighter in your stomach.

"So fucking tight" he growled, "God why didn't i do this sooner" his every noise and word were sending shivers up your spine, and making your head spin as Dean completely overtook your body.

He thrust again hard and deep, "Fuck! right there Dean" you screamed, his hand covering your mouth as you scream again his thrusts hitting you in just the right place every time.

"Fuck, Dean i can't hold it" you whimper helplessly against his hand.

"Come for me then baby" he growls in your ear, that simple gesture pushes you tumbling over the edge, wave after wave hits, your eyes roll as Dean tries to keep up his pace, moaning your name against your skin as you pulsed violently around him, pulling you threw your orgasm he held himself back. You panted leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Dean you didn't" he stopped you talking, his lips covering yours quickly before pulling away again.

"No i didn't, i'm not done with you yet sweetheart" he chuckled darkly, hearing you whimper at his words, "Bed, okay?" he asked against your lips.

"What about Sam" you moaned, as his lips trailed down your neck, his kisses already affecting you.

"Not the best time to mention my brother Y/N but he'll be fine, he's a rock when he's ill" Dean said as you felt his lips turn into a smile on your neck, you couldn't help the giggle that fell past your lips.

You pulled back a bit to get a better look at him, "What if he does wake up" you smiled running a finger down his chest.

"Well i guess that we'll have to keep you quiet wont we" he smirked dropped you back to your feet.

You quickly wrapped yourself in a rough towel, from the bathroom wishing you'd brought your own in here. You opened the door to leave and Dean was behind you, his hands were already on your waist hugging you from behind, his lips were on your neck again kissing you softly, your head falling a back on his shoulder as you breathed his name. "I really love it when you say my name like that" he groaned pressing his lips closer to your neck.

From nowhere he stopped and his hands and lips were gone from your body, before you could turn around and check on him he had scooped you up in his arms, causing you to squeal in surprise, a giggle shortly following, "Shhh" he whispered mockingly in your ear, as he walked you both over to your bed. Tossing you down onto the sheets, causing you to loose the grip you had on your towel.

"Much better" Dean growled staring down at you.

"Get down here already" you giggled in reply, kneeling down on the bed he spread your knees with his hands, you legs falling open for him his breath was fanning over your pussy, Dean pulled the comforter over his head to hide your body just in case Sam did wake up. You felt his head dip down further under the comforter, his lips pressing to your dripping wet pussy, moaning into you as he wrapped his lips around your tight clit.

Your hands quickly gripped at his hair tightly and desperately, trying to grind yourself down onto his lips, "Fuck Dean yes" you moaned loudly, causing Sam to shift in his sleep, "shit" you squeaked trying to keep quiet.

Then Dean shook his head from side to side, burying his face in your pussy and eating you out like you were his last meal, groaning and growling into you, you were close again, you were steadily tugging harder and harder at his hair. Dean resisted keeping his head where it was, thrusting two fingers into you and pumping them in time with the flicks of his tongue over your clit.

You gave into Dean realizing he wasn't coming up for air until he got you off again, he started pushing his fingers deeper keeping the same pace with his fingers and tongue. You felt it coming not long before it hit, you threw a hand over your mouth just in time, as tidal waves of your orgasm ran threw your body, making you shudder and shake under Dean and in his hands, he moaned into you harder, your body was almost vibrating with pleasure.

"Dean please, enough" you said with a breathless giggle, doing your best at scooting yourself up the bed and away from his amazing mouth, Dean chuckled kissing his way back up your body.

Kissing your lips softly, he stroked up and down your arms, "God you look hot when you come" he groaned.

"My turn gorgeous" you said with a smirk, pushing on his shoulders until he rolled over onto his back, you sat up on top of him, sliding him easily back inside of you, both of you moaning at the feeling, your hands resting on his chest as you looked down at him. Dean looked up at you in complete and utter awe, sliding his hands up your body watching as you leaned into his touch, both of you biting your bottom lips watching each other.

Dean slipped his hands up your body further, over your breasts cupping and squeezing them softly in his large rough hands, you pushed your chest further into his hands arching your back, holding on to his arms your started to grind down onto him, moaning his name like a praise. Dean slowly began sliding his hands back down your body, stopping on your hips, helping you rock back and forth, your hands ran down to his stomach, and you started lifting yourself until he was almost out of you then dropping back down onto him, keeping up a steady rhythm.

"Fuck Y/N, just like that baby" Dean growled, fingers gripping your hips tightly, helping you to ride him, his own hips starting to rise from the bed to meet yours. You fell forwards slightly on his chest, your hands finding his strong shoulders and holding tightly, bending his knees a little for more leverage he pulled and pushed you over him, his hips still rising the best that they could to meet yours.

You kissed him carefully your soft lips fitting together easily, Dean's hands smoothed over your body up to the top of your back, pulling you down closer to him, rolling you both over again so that he was on top. Linking one of your hands with one of his holding it above your heads, as you let out breathy moans against each others lips, your other hands slipped into his hair, your nails raking across his scalp lightly as you kept your eyes locked.

Dean's other hand slipped up to your thigh, and he held it in his grip tightly, as you wrapped your legs around his back to keep him to you. Your tongues teeth and lips colliding as he kept up his fast pace, you were writhing helplessly under him.

When your orgasm hit you from nowhere, both of you clinging tightly to each other, as Dean chased his own orgasm pushing you threw your own, he burried his face into your neck moaning as you clung tightly to him moaning his name, he sank his teeth into your shoulder as his came hard, you squealed a little digging your heels into his back and your nails into his shoulder blades, whimpering helplessly under him as his hips slowed down, as he emptied himself into you, Dean removed his teeth from you, kissing and licking his mark.

Kissing you softly when he stopped, "Wow" you breathed against his lips, holding his gorgeous face in your hands, the afterglow making him that much more beautiful.

"Yeah, that's one word for it" he chuckled resting his forehead against yours.

"About freaking time" Sam groaned from his bed.

You both looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Shit, sorry Sam" you groaned embarrassed shaking your head as you buried it in Dean's chest hiding your face.

"S'okay, just please tell me you guys are finished" he grumbled.

"Yes Sammy, all done now" Dean laughed, lifting your chin with his finger so you could look him in the eyes again, he kissed you slowly both smiling into the kiss.

"Whiskey" you giggled.

"I'm all good now babe" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah me too" you smiled, Dean rolled you both over so you were on your sides, you flicked off the light and Dean pulled you against his chest his legs between yours, wrapped in each other blissfully sore, tired and warn out you fell asleep in minutes, Dean was still awake looking at you in his arms he hugged you to him tighter and whispered three words you wouldn't hear until the morning "I love you" he smiled giving into a comfortable sleep for the first time in months.


End file.
